shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Overlord Entity reveals his origins
This is how The Overlord Entity reveals his origins goes in Darkness Rises. then cut to the Bounty tries to make contact Twilight Sparkle: Hello? Can anyone hear me? Princess Cadance: We've lost all communications. The Overlord Entity: Hello. As you can see, I've taken control of the airwaves, just as I'll take over Ninjestria. Garmadon: You'll pay for this. Wu: Brother, enough. What do you want? The Overlord Entity: A truce. Garmadon: Ha! Like the one the Arathim wanted? The Overlord Entity: I will honor my word and no one will get hurt, if the alicorns face me in a final battle. Garmadon: We're not fools. Wu: Wait. Let us think about it. Garmadon: How can you even entertain him? Wu: Our Ninja are gone. We need more time. taunts them The Overlord Entity: You should listen to them. They always had a way with words. to the alicorns Hehe. It convinced Discord, didn't it? alicorns look down mocks them The Overlord Entity: What's wrong? You look a little miserable. Oh, that's right. Once an alicorn, always an alicorn. Garmadon: Haven't you hurt enough people already? Discord: What is he talking about? The Overlord Entity: Oh, they never told you? Wanna know how I came to be even though the original Overlord is dormant? It was because I came from an alternate timeline after your beloved princesses tried to stop Grindelwald from changing the past. gasps tries to explain Princess Celestia: We... We were trying to tell you. Tina Goldstein: How could you? alicorns feel ashamed Overlord Entity grins The Overlord Entity: Oh, and about that truce? Deal's off. I actually only wanted to drop that delicious little bombshell. But I was serious about the alicorns facing me in a final battle. You have four hours to make up your minds. laughs evilly as he disappears is enraged Discord: Of all the things you've done. tries to calm Discord Garmadon: Discord, don't let anger cloud your judgement. Discord: How could you say that? Garmadon: He's trying to divide us. Wu: Don't you see? He's divided our Ninja, and now he's dividing us! realizes that Wu is right Discord: You're right, but we failed to stop Grindelwald. comforts him we cut to the secret cave gets to the alicorns Princess Celestia: No. We will pay for our own mistakes. Alone. begin to leave as Cole objects Cole: You can't do that. The Entity would destroy you. seems right Twilight Sparkle: Perhaps that is for the best. is shocked Jay: Wha—How can you say that? Princess Luna: Because Kai was right. We cannot be your friends. We cannot teach you to take responsibility, if we run away from our own. You have paid for our mistakes. For that, we are sorry. Allow us, now, to make amends. looks regretful for what he had said Ji arrives as Kai says his name Kai: Mentor, they're going to face the Entity alone. Make them stay. Mentor Ji: You can't stop them. No one can. feels that Mentor is right doors open as the alicorns leave feels sorry